Patent Document 1 proposes a conventional waterproof connector. As is shown in FIG. 19, this waterproof connector 1100 includes a plurality of terminal accommodation chambers where a plurality of female metal terminals 1102 are individually accommodated in a connector housing 1101 which is formed of a synthetic resin, and each female metal terminal 1102 can be inserted into each terminal accommodation chamber from a rear end of the connector housing 1101 in such a state that the female metal terminal 1102 is crimped to a leading end of an electric wire 1104. An insertion hole 1105 is provided in the rear end of the connector housing 1101, and an integral mat seal (a rubber plug) which is formed of an elastic material is inserted in the insertion hole 1105. This mat seal 1106 includes a front housing seal portion 1106a which projects to an outer circumferential side and is held by a seal setting portion (a rubber plug holder) 1107 which is installed in the rear end of the connector housing 1101. A plurality of terminal holes are provided in the mat seal 1106 in positions which confront the terminal accommodation chambers in the connector housing 1101 so that electric wires 1104 are inserted therethrough. A lip 1109 is provided circumferentially on an inner circumferential surface of each terminal hole so as to be tightly secured to an outer circumferential surface of the electric wire 1104. Thus, gaps defined between the electric wires 1104 and the connector housing 1101 are sealed by the mat seal 1106 which includes the lips 1109 so as to prevent the entering of water.
In the configuration described above, firstly, the mat seal 1106 is inserted into the insertion hole 1105 in the rear end of the connector housing 1101, and the seal setting portion 1107 is installed in the rear end of the connector housing 1101 so as to hold the mat seal 1106. As this occurs, the front housing seal portion 1106a of the mat seal 1106 is accommodated in a groove portion 1101a at the rear end of the connector housing 1101, and the seal setting portion 1107 is brought into press contact with a rear end of the front housing seal portion 1106a, whereby the mat seal 1106 is held in an elastically compressed state. However, the mat seal 1106 is not bonded to the connector housing 1101 and the seal setting portion 1107. Following this, the leading end of the electric wire 1104 is inserted into the female metal terminal 1102, which is then crimped onto the leading end of the electric wire 1104. Thereafter, the metal terminal 1102 is inserted into the terminal accommodation chamber 1 from a rear end side of the connector housing 1101, so that the electric wire 1104 is disposed in such a state that the electric wire 1104 extends rearwards of the metal terminal 1102 and is inserted through the terminal hole 1 in the mat seal 1106. Following this, a male metal terminal (not shown) of a mating connector housing is inserted into the terminal accommodation chamber 1 in the connector housing 1101 from a distal end side, whereby the electric wire 1104 and a mating electric wire are electrically connected together. When the waterproof connector 1100 is built up in this way, the mat seal 1106 is inserted into the insertion hole 1105 in the rear end of the connector housing 1101, and the outer circumferential surface 1109 of the electric wire 1104 which is inserted into the terminal hole 1 in the seal mat 1106 is elastically and tightly secured to the lip 1109. Therefore, water or the like can be prevented from entering the interior of the connector housing 1101. In addition, gaps defined between the electric wire and a mat seal (not shown) is sealed so as to prevent the entering of water in the mating connector housing.
In addition, for example, Patent Document 2 also describes a conventional waterproof connector.
As is shown in FIG. 20, this waterproof connector 2100 includes a plurality of terminal chambers 2111 which accommodate individually a plurality of terminals 2102 within a connector housing 2110 which is formed of a hart resin material, and each terminal 2102 is inserted into the corresponding terminal accommodation chamber 2111 from a rear end of the connector housing 2110 in such a state that the terminal 2102 is crimped to be joined to a leading end of an electric wire W.
A mat seal 2130 is installed in a rear end of the connector housing 2110, which mat seal 2130 is formed of an elastic material and has through holes 2131 which correspond to the terminal accommodation chambers 2111. Then, a rear holder 2120 is provided behind the mat seal 2130, whereby the mat seal 2130 is interposed between a rear end face of the connector housing 2110 and the rear holder 2120 in a compressed state.
In addition, guide cylindrical portions 2132 are provided at a front end of the mat seal 2130 so as to extend from the corresponding through holes 2131, and the guide cylindrical portions 2132 are inserted into rear end entrances of the terminal accommodation chambers 2111, whereby the terminals 2102 and the electric wires W can be inserted smoothly to the terminal accommodation chambers 2111 through the through holes 2131 in the mat seal 2130 even in the event that a slight positional misalignment exists between the through holes 2131 in the mat seal 2130 and the terminal accommodation chambers 2111 in the connector housing 2110.